The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger
by Athena-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger was reading an anonymous letter that she had received in the morning by an unfamiliar owl. It wa not any ordinary letter. It was a letter from her secret admirer. Hermione couldn't beleive what it said.A new twist in the tale.DHr
1. The starting of the new term

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter1. A new beginning**

**A/N: All characters owned by J., I only own the plot. Thank Rowling for HP. ****  
****Set in the 7th year; Dumbledore and Snape are not dead. Lupin and Tonks are alive. But Bellatrix, Voldemort, Fred and Sirius are dead. According to the plot, Harry and cp. have defeated Voldemort, and are starting their 7th year to complete their education. Enjoy!!!!**

It was a fine and pleasant day at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort at the age of seventeen. He, Ron and Hermione and all others in their year have decided to restart their seventh year to complete their education. Even Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have decided to come back. The previous year's sixth years were to join them. This made Harry's life easier as Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend and Luna Lovegood, one his best friends would be in the same year as he.

Classes were difficult to manage but Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster who had not died, managed to solve the problem. The entire seventh year would be divided in pairs. One person from one house would partner another person from another house throughout the year. The whole seventh year was to get a huge but separate dormitory to themselves. Sixth year and below would be in their house common rooms. Professors Snape and McGonagall would select the pairs.

The entire seventh year was anxious as their partner would be from another house and they would be getting their partner's name by owl at breakfast.  
So were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry wanted to go with Ginny and vice versa but it wasn't possible. Hermione and Ron had decided to be just friends as they were not comfortable with each other after the battle.

At breakfast, the foursomes were eating their last _happy_ meal together. Hermione and Ginny were eating silently; Harry was having pumpkin juice while Ron's mouth was full of chicken legs. "ben 'il it um? tha 'etters?" asked Ron, spraying food all on Harry's face. Hermione snapped, "Manners Ronald, don't you ever stop eating? Anyway, I suppose they'll come now..."she paused then looked up to see many owls suddenly entering the great hall, "Look they've come! Oh no!" She gave a little scream as an owl dropped a letter on her lap while one came on Harry, Ginny and Ron's lap as well.  
"Well, let's open it together," suggested Harry, "It'll make things easier to digest."  
"Right. On the count of three," said Ron who just finished eating, "One...two.....three! Open!"  
As soon as they opened it the name of their partner was written on the parchment.  
Hermione screamed loudly, Ron swore, Ginny's mouth hung low and Harry was the only one with a smile on his face.  
"Ha! I got Luna! That's great for me! I don't believe it! I'm so relieved!" said Harry, happily.

"I don't believe it, how could McGonagall partner mw with this cockroach?!" cried Hermione in despair, "I don't believe that she partnered me with Draco Malfoy!"  
"Oh please Hermione," said Ginny," Mine's worse than yours. I got Blaise Zabini, that idiot who insulted Harry in Slughorn's compartment. I don't believe it that I've not fainted till now."

Ron suddenly swore really loudly, causing many heads to turn at him. "MINE IS THE WORST!!! I GOT PANSY-PUG-FACED-PARKINSON!!!! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO I STAND THIS WOMAN???" he yelled.  
"Calm down, brother, we all better." said Ginny.  
"Yeah, Weaslette's right for the first time." said a familiar drawling voice. All four turned behind to find Draco Malfoy, his white-blonde hair left messy, eyes, grey but had a shocking specks of light blue in them, and had seemed grown taller than Ron over the summer. Hermione was continuously staring at him, her cheeks bright red.

**A/N: Please R/R if you think it was alright. Till next time, bye friends!**


	2. The first letter

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter 2. The first letter**

**A/N: I hoped you liked the previous chapter. Disclaimer: All characters and places that you are familiar with belong to J.K.R. Only plot is mine! I'm introducing Blaise Zabini here. I know that he's actually a dark skinned boy in the books but in my story, he will be as I want him to be. Thanks a lot for those reviews. I hope you continue reading this story of mine.**

Draco was looking only at Hermione, who was looking at him. Harry and Ron were shooting daggers at him while Ginny looked thoughtful.

Ron suddenly growled at him, "Malfoy, we all know that you love torturing us. We all quite agree that you are the most annoying person to have ever come to spoil our lives, plus you hate us, so why don't you do us a big favor by leaving us ALONE!!!"

Draco turned to look at him, and then sneered, "Yeah Weasel, we all know that how you hate it when I pass, it's because _I _pass. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am quite above you. So you don't have to worry about me talking to you traitors."

Suddenly Ginny snarled at him, "Yeah Malfoy, that's rich coming from you. We all know that what kind of a traitor you are."

Draco just gave one of his Malfoy trademark smirk."Weaslette, Stop bothering me. I'm not interested to talk to red-heads. I'm here to talk to Ms. Mudbl-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-USELESS-LITTLE-COCKROACH!!!" snarled Harry suddenly, who had a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'll call Granger whatever I feel like. You don't have to tell me, Potter, what I call everyone here. Its none of your damn business." snapped Draco, "You always have a habit of poking in others' business, don't interfere in mine, Scarhead. Right, Granger?"

"Oh please Malfoy. You call me names don't you? Well since no one has a right over you to make you do anything, you don't have any control over me, or what I'd call you," said Hermione, "So Since you call me a Mudblood, I'm going to start calling you ferret-features. Isn't that right, Ferret-Features?"

In an exception of Draco the four burst out laughing. Draco advanced towards her and came very close to her. His face close to hers. Then he said, "Careful Granger, you may not know what would happen with that tongue of yours. Don't dare call me that name. You'll regret it if you will." And then before leaving he turned to her and said, "I think you know that we've been paired to sit together and do all our work together. Meet me near the Great Hall after breakfast and we'll go to Potions together after that." And he left.

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, while Ginny gave a sly grin. Hermione, meanwhile, was confused about the tingling feeling she received when Draco's face was near hers, his breath hitting her face.

"Good one, 'Mione. Ferret-Features, Ha! Really, that's absolutely the perfect name for His Majesty Malfoy!" said Ron, red in face after laughing for a long time.

"Yeah, Ron's right. Anyway let's check our time-tables whether we are in the same class together." said Harry.

After a while of discussing about their time-tables, it was found out that Ginny and Hermione would be in all classes together while Harry and Ron are in the same classes together. Only in DADA and Potions all four of them would be in the same class together.

Then Hermione and Ginny left the hall immediately as they had Potions while Harry and Ron had a free class.

They met Draco and Blaise Zabini, a boy as tall as Draco, with a pale complexion, dark and messy hair like Harry's and piercing dark blue eyes. Unlike Draco, Blaise was quiet and he never insults Hermione and Ginny. Blaise then, surprisingly, greeted them like old friends, "Hello Hermione, hi Ginny, how are you both?"

Hermione and Ginny were too shocked to react at first but then Ginny answered, "We are quite well, thanks, Zabini."

Blaise then had a funny look on his face- a mixture of a smile and a smirk. Draco suddenly said, "C'mon, let's go to Potions, Blaise. You too, Weasley, Grange-oops Mudblood," saying he dragged Blaise with him, while Blaise gave her an apologetic smile.

Before Hermione opened her mouth, Ginny told her, "Listen Hermione, I know that Malfoy is an insufferable git, but he's not worth your temper. So just stay cool and ignore him."

Hermione suddenly looked at her watch and cried, "Thanks for that advice, Gin, but we need to hurry up _now_. We have a minute left to reach the dungeons. Let's make a dash for it."

They then ran all the way to Potions.

At Potions, Professor Severus Snape,the least favourite Professor of the Gryffindors, had asked them to make Veritaserum. They all started making the potion. Hermione saw Neville Longbottom having a problem with his potion while his partner Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin Girl, just lazed on. She saw Ginny cutting up some roots while Blaise was adding an ingredient to the potion and stirring it carefully.

Then after finishing their potion they were supposed to test it. Draco took the opportunity and said," Granger, you have the potion first and then I will."

Hermione unwillingly agreed. She took a small sip and then seemed serious. Draco then asked her," What's your full name?"

She replied, "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Ok, the potion's working. Which boy from our year do you think look's hot?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Interesting, Granger. Never knew you dreamed about me. Now, where would you like to go on a date, if I take you?"

"Somewhere classy and romantic. Where nobody would disturb us."

"Fantastic. Would you like to go on a date with me, this Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Lastly, would you let me kiss you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then the potion wore off and it was Draco's turn now. He took the potion in a sip.

Hermione then asked him," What's your full name?"

Draco replied, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Why do you call me a mudblood?"

"Because father told me that till the Dark Lord was there and not killed by Potter, I had to call all muggle-borns Mudblood."

"What do you think about me?"

"I think that you are and intelligent and beautiful girl, who's really brave and loyal to her friends and I like you as well." Draco turned pink after saying this.

Hermione was a taken aback. "So you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Were would you like to go on a date, with me?"

"In a beach, both of us alone, me wearing my swimming trunks, while you are wearing a hot bikini." Both of them reddened.

The class bell rang. They had an hour break.

Hermione then went to the Great Hall but Harry and Ron had already left. Then she saw an Owl coming to her. It stopped at her and gave her a green colored letter that it had.

She opened it and had a huge shock after reading it.

**A/N: Yay!!! I love Cliffhangers!!!!!!  
Sorry had to stop here. I'm doing homework so catch you later!!!! Anyway, as I said earlier, Blaise is fair skinned, that's it. And I want you to send more reviews!!! I need to know how I am doing in my first fan-fic!!!**


	3. Hermione's got a secret admirer?

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: All characters belong rightfully to J.K.R. But the plot belongs rightfully to me. Hey! I hoped you liked the previous chapter(s). It took about half an hour to type the second chapter. Thanks a lot for your reviews; I'm going to feature a poll at the end of this chapter. I hope all of you guys answer it with your review. Ok, I won't talk much now, let the chapter begin!**

"**Hermione's got a Secret Admirer?" **

Hermione was too shocked when she read the letter. It said,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I never had the courage to face you to tell you all this, so I decided to tell this to you in a form of a letter._

_Whenever I see you, my heart leaps with joy, my brains stop working, my eyes look only at you and my ears listen only to your melodious laughter. You are definitely the most beautiful person in this world. _

_I'd like you to read this poem I made for you._

_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_I have sent you these roses so that you believe that this is a real letter, it is anyway. _

_I don't have the courage that you have to face you to tell you all this. I wish I could, but I can't at least now. I really love you and your death will be my death too. You are my sunshine and the light in my life. You are the reason I want to live. _

_I hope you understand why I can't reveal myself to you. In better words, you could say that we are very different people, completely different, but we do have many common things as well. Since I know you are the smartest witch in our year and also our school, I wouldn't tell you how are we common. _

_I love you,_

_Yours faithfully, Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione nearly swooned. She ran immediately to the Seventh Year's dorms and to hers and Draco's room. It was painted red with touches of silver, here and there. There were two beds; both had gold with green stripes. The roomlooked magnificent. It also had their portraits at the door and they had to give the password (_Ebony_)to enter.

She saw a bouquet of roses on her bed. She re-read the letter and inhaled its lovely perfume. She felt as if she were dreaming.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Hermione answered it and saw Ginny looking flushed.

"What happened, Gin? Why is your face redder than your hair?" asked Hermione.

Ginny was about to answer, but her mouth remained opened when she saw the roses on the bed. Then arranging herself she said, "Looks like we've got some lucky day. Where did you get that from, Mione?"

Hermione told her seriously, "I have no idea, Ginny, because it says, _your secret admirer_."

Ginny snatched the letter from Hermione's hand and read it carefully. She then looked up with a goofy look on her face. She said, "You know what? I think I know who this letter is from. But I'm not telling you yet. You are the smartest witch in our year. So you can probably figure it out yourself. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Harry and Ron are calling you in the common room. They wanted to know how our day went. C'mon Let's go."

They left to the common room immediately and found an angry Ron and a very happy Harry. The duo saw the girls and their expressions changed back to normal.

"Hey Hermione, how did your day go with Mal-ferret?" asked Ron, "'cause if it didn't go well, you can join me as well. Harry enjoyed his day and Ginny is not ready to tell what happened."

Hermione said, "Actually it went really nice, but many strange things happened. Like you guys won't believe what happened to me right now!"

"What happened? Anything serious? Did Malfoy do anything to you?" asked Harry, worried.

"No, you idiot, as if Malfoy can do anything to me with a wand. Forget about that, I wanted to tell you that I just got an anonymous letter," Hermione paused and saw suspicious looks on Harry's and Ron's face and a grin on Ginny's face, and then she continued, "It's a letter from my _secret admirer_."

Harry's mouth dropped and Ron's eyes went wide, "Bloody hell! Hermione's got a secret admirer! And who would that be?" he yelled.

Suddenly Draco entered with Blaise, and Pansy. He sneered at them, "Oh look what do we have here- Potty, Mudblood, Weasel-King and Weaslette, how charming to see all of you together at last! Sorry Weasel-King, but because of that Loony old Headmaster of ours, I'll have to steal Granger here. He's called her and me, privately, so you can't poke your nose in this. Neither can you, Potter. Come Granger, I haven't much time."

Hermione gave them a brave smile and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. You do remember third year, don't you?"

Harry and Ron's look of sadness immediately turned into smirks. "Oh yes we do, Hermione," they said together in a chorus. Draco's eyes flickered, while Blaise, Pansy and Ginny looked confused. Hermione gave Ginny a _later_ look, and Draco suddenly snapped, "I said '_come_', Granger. Let's finish up this meeting and you can have a lovely time with your boyfriends and Weaslette."

Hermione then followed Draco and left the common room. They headed straight to Dumbledore's office, which was quite close. Hermione told the password, "Cockroach Clusters" and the Gargoyle sprang to life and gave them the way to enter the office.

They entered the familiar office and found the Headmaster sitting on his chair, patting his phoenix, Fawkes's head. Then he turned to them and gave them a welcoming smile, his bright blue eyes, twinkling on seeing them coming together.

"Greetings, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'd like to share you some ah-excellent news. This year, after a lot of planning between the professors, you two have been chosen as the Head Girl and Head Boy of this year."

**A/N: And that's where today's chapter ends. I've written three chapters today. I'll write the next ones some other day. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**And I haven't forgotten the pole! Ok, the question is, **

**What kind of a ball should be kept during Christmas at Hogwarts?**

**A masquerade ball**

**A costume ball**

**A traditional ball(like 4****th**** movie)**

**Any other ball(please specify)**

**Please answer this pole as it will help me in creating the further chapters. Please leave a review along with that. Tada. **


	4. That's great news!

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: Hello guys!**

**I'm sorry that I've taken this long to update the chapter. I was out of town and didn't get the time to update the chapters since they take a long time. But I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and also patience. It really helped. I just sneaked the lappie and am currently writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Till pigs fly, Harry Potter and co. belong to the owner ship of **

**Chapter4. "That's great news!"**

*FLASHBACK*

"_Greetings, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'd like to share you some ah-excellent news. This year, after a lot of planning between the professors, you two have been chosen as the Head Girl and Head Boy of this year."_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?" cried Hermione, "I'm head girl?"

Draco just smirked. "That's what the headmaster just said, Granger. Headmaster, I'm afraid to tell you that our new head girl is officially deaf."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," snapped Hermione, irritated but then quickly added, "I'm sorry for Malfoy's behavior, Headmaster."

Dumbledore just smiled at the pair, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Ms. Granger, you'll have to calm down. And Mr. Malfoy, the same goes for you," he said.

"But Headmaster, I'm not hyper like Granger here," protested Draco.

"I mean that I've got more things to tell you," said Dumbledore.

"Great! More suspense is what I just needed," said Draco, sarcastically.

"If I may add, headmaster," said Hermione and then turned to Draco and pointed her wand and said, "_Silencio_".

Draco became furious and started yelling something that was obviously inaudible to Hermione and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Draco and there was a flash of light.

"-little bookworm. I'm not leaving you once we leave this place," yelled Draco.

"Oh really, Malfoy? You think you could defeat me in a battle of spells?" taunted Hermione then suddenly remembered, "Oh I'm sorry, headmaster, not that I'll do that."

_In front of you, she said in her head. _

"Ok, now I think I shall continue?" asked Dumbledore to the duo and they nodded.

He continued, "This year at Hogwarts, there'll be a ball. And you will have to host it. It will take place before the students go for their Christmas vacation and only those of year four and above will be permitted to come. Other three years can leave for their vacation, two days in advanced."

Hermione nodded while Draco just gave a lazy grin.

"And you will organize the event, for instance plan the theme, decorations, music band and the snacks and drinks. I expect co-operation from both of you."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"As heads, you will begin the dance."

Hermione's eyes widened while Draco's mouth dropped.

"Yes, you will have to do that. I'm afraid to add that you'll have to inform the entire seventh year that their current dorm partners are their '_dates'_ for the ball. Remaining three years can have a partner of their choice. Of course you can dance with other students, but your dates will be your current partners."

Hermione and Draco's mouth dropped really low. To any outsider, it may seem that as if they were fishes on land.

"And lastly, I'd like to tell you the prefects of this year. I'll announce it to everyone at dinner. The rules regarding the selection of prefects have changed. I've also decided to announce the Quidditch captains of this year as well along with the prefects. I hope the two of you co-operate as you are currently the best students of Hogwarts."

At this Hermione blushed while Draco smirked.

"That's all I wanted to tell you. You are dismissed. Goodnight," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Goodnight, headmaster," said the two new heads and left the office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they were walking, Hermione had a big smile on her face which was suddenly changed into a horrified look when she remembered about the two of them being partners at the ball.

"Gosh! I've just forgot that-", began Hermione but was cut off by Draco who said, "That you're my date. Good one, Granger. I bet you love it. After all, you get to spend a lot of cozy time with me."

"Shut up, you prat. As if I was interested in you," cried Hermione, angrily.

"Oh, look at little miss bookworm and teacher's pet is getting pissed off. Mission one, successful," said Draco, sarcastically, and then quickly added, "Why do you hate me, Granger?"

Hermione became thoughtful. She said, "Good question. Let's see. Because first-of-all you call me a mudblood, next, you are an annoying and melodramatic prat, next 'cause you're an ego static git. And…."

"And what? That's all, isn't it? Well, I suggest we become friends. At least let's call a truce," suggested Draco.

Hermione was too shocked to answer. Then she asked him suspiciously, "Why? I thought you hated me."

"Oh I'm trying to forget all the bad things of the past and want to start this year, peacefully. I don't think that even you want to waste your time fighting me every time, do you?" asked Draco.

"Well, I suppose you're right," said Hermione.

"Oh I'm always right, Granger," said Draco.

Hermione ignored his last comment and said, "So that means no name calling, right? Let's start calling each other by our first names."

"Great idea, Gran-oops-Hermione," said Draco and gave her his hand.

Hermione caught his silvery eyes for the first time and smiled and shook her hand with his.

Draco then surprised her by giving her his first _smile_ not smirk.

"It's a truce," he said.

Then they continued to the common room without talking further. When they reached the main portrait of all the four founders, they saw Godric Gryffindor in a deep conversation with Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff looking suspiciously at the two. When the occupants of the portraits saw Draco and Hermione looking at them, they stopped and Gryffindor and Slytherin said together, "Password?"

"Phoenix feathers," said Hermione and the door opened and the duo saw their friends talking non-stop with each other.

"Ehem…" said Hermione.

The current occupants immediately stopped talking and looked at them with a shock on their faces.

"Uh, Hermione actually we were…" said Ginny but trailed off as she could think of nothing.

"So, are we about to know that while we were away, you Gryffindors started talking to Blaise and Pansy?" asked Draco, hiding a smirk.

"Well, we were discussing about yo-", began Ron, who was given a nudge by Harry.

Hermione got enraged. She said, "Here I was going to tell you three that Dumbledore has appointed me as head girl and there will be a ball this year and you are getting stupid thoughts about me?"

She said and stormed in to hers and Draco's room.

"Well done," said Draco,angrily.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, "so Hermione's the new head girl?"

There was no answer from him.

"I asked you something, Malfoy," said Harry, irritated.

"You told me to shut up, Potter," drawled Draco.

"Oh, now forget that and tell me," growled Harry.

"Well, to begin with, we both are the heads for this year. Then, there'll be a ball as well and we have to plan it," said Draco and paused when he saw Ginny and Pansy screaming with joy.

Blaise and Ron sniggered at the girls' expressions.

Ginny stopped screaming and said, "But that's really great news! Hermione's head girl and there is a ball!"

"Oh missy, I forgot to tell you the twist in it," said Draco, smirking, "You'll have to go with your current partners."

Ginny, Pansy and Ron's mouth dropped low.

"That's not possible, Draco's just pulling our leg, aren't you, Draco?" asked Pansy.

"I'm not, Pansy. Dumbledore told this to us," said Draco, seriously.

And he left to join Hermione in their common room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: That's all for today. I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please leave a review for it. I know this chapter wasn't up to your expectations but I promise to make the next ones better. **

**Thanks,**

**Athena Black Malfoy.**


	5. DADA

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: Hello People, I've decided that I'll update the fifth chapter today and take rest tomorrow. I hope you liked the previous chapters. Thanks a lot for your reviews, I highly appreciate it. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: When Harry Potter and co. become mine, it'll be Headlines!!!**

**Chapter5. Defense Against the Dark Arts **

*FLASHBACK*

"That's not possible, Draco's just pulling our leg, aren't you, Draco?" asked Pansy.

"I'm not, Pansy. Dumbledore told this to us," said Draco, seriously.

And he left to join Hermione in their common room.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After saying the password and entering the room, Draco saw Hermione sitting on the couch with tears filled in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Gran-Hermione?" asked Draco, worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, Draco," sobbed Hermione, "It's my friends. I can't believe that they don't trust me anymore. After all these years of being with them the whole time, they don't trust me. How can I call them my friends?"

Draco thought for a while and then said, "It's neither your fault, nor theirs, Hermione. They were just curious that we were called together. I've told them everything. They're really sorry. It's good that they confirmed with you. Or else, the whole world will think that Draco Malfoy is going to wed Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stopped crying at once and burst in to giggles. Draco smiled.

"You know what, Draco?" said Hermione, softly, "You've really changed a lot this year. I never expected you to be the one to comfort me. You were really annoying before."

"Things change, Hermione," said Draco, quietly, "I was supposed to be like that because my father had ordered me to. He used to tell me that our kind should never mix up with Muggles and Muggle-borns. But after the war last year, he changed. He never used to show so much affection on me. My mother does that. But after he realized that the Dark Lord was only after power and not really helping him, he lost all hope on Him and tried to help us out of this. You see, I don't know whether Potter told you this, but at one point, my mother saved him. That's because we wanted to come out of that 'Death Eater' tag."

"But then why did you call me 'Mudblood' in the beginning of this year?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"That I'll tell you some other time, Hermione," said Draco, "It's time to go to bed. Goodnight."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saying he fell asleep on the couch. Hermione smiled and she changed in to her night gown in the bathroom.

She switched off the lights and before closing her eyes, she said, "Goodnight, Draco," and immediately went to the other world of dreams.

The next day, when she woke up, she saw that Draco was still sleeping on the couch, peacefully.

She took a shower, got ready and came back to her room to see that Draco had not yet changed his position.

_He looks like an angel, _came a voice in Hermione's head.

_He does not, _she shouted back to her brain.

"I do not what, Hermione?" asked a muffled voice that came from Draco.

Hermione blushed furiously. "What are you saying?" she asked quickly.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled at her. He said, "I was awake when you just said '_he does not_'. So obviously the only 'he' right now in this room is me. So obviously you were talking about me."

_Did I tell that loudly? w_ondered Hermione.

"Earth to Hermione," said Draco, snapping his fingers at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," said Hermione quickly.

"About me?" asked Draco, slyly.

"Shut up, Draco," snapped Hermione, in a friendly way, "You didn't change that much as I thought you did before."

Draco smirked, "I said 'things' change, Hermione."

"Ok fine, let's get ready now. We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts now. C'mon. I can't wait to see our new teacher," said Hermione, impatiently.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and went and got ready.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went to breakfast and went to their respective tables.

Hermione saw that Ginny was waiting for her. Harry had also not started eating, but Ron was already hogging a lot of food.

"Thanks for waiting, guys," said Hermione, and then added, "No thanks to you, Ronald."

Harry and Ginny sniggered. Ron scowled at her. "I was hungry," he said and went back eating.

Ginny muttered, "Pigs are always hungry."

Only Hermione heard this and she giggled.

They ate breakfast quickly and they saw Dumbledore standing up after having his breakfast.

"Excuse me, students," he announced, "I just need a minute from all of you. I have some important announcements to make."

All the students became silent.

"This year after a lot of consideration, we have selected the new head boy and girl. They are Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger, respectively."

There was a loud cheer from all the tables.

"Secondly, I've chosen your house prefects and Quidditch team captains which also I'll be announcing now," he said.

The cheering stopped and all began to listen carefully.

"There will be two prefects from each house of which, one will be head and the other, assistant. The same goes for the posts of the Quidditch captains. A student can be both prefect or head and Quidditch captain. So there'll be no commotion. The heads, prefects and Quidditch captains will wait after breakfast near my office and I shall join you soon. Now I shall call out the names of the prefects first."

Everyone held their breath.

"The head prefect for Hufflepuff is Mr. Ernie McMillan. The assistant prefect is Ms. Hannah Abbot."

There was a loud cheer as Ernie and Hannah stood up and left the breakfast table to join Dumbledore.

"The head prefect for Ravenclaw is Ms. Luna Lovegood. The assistant prefect is Mr. Michael Corner."

Another loud cheer was from Ravenclaw where Luna and Michael stood up and waved to Harry, and joined Dumbledore.

"The head prefect for Slytherin is Mr. Blaise Zabini and the assistant, Ms. Pansy Parkinson. "

Hermione and Ginny saw Pansy and Blaise waving at Draco before joining Dumbledore.

"And lastly, the head prefect for Gryffindor is…" Ginny gasped loudly "Mr. Harry Potter and the assistant is Ms. Ginevra Weasley."

Harry was shocked and so was Ginny. Ron smiled at them. Hermione beamed at them. But this was nothing compared to the huge cheer that erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table.

Harry smiled broadly and taking Ginny's hand, they walked towards Dumbledore and stood next to him.

"Congratulations to you all. Please go to your head of house for the badge before leaving the hall. You may return to your seats."

All eight of them went back to their house tables.

"And now lastly, I'll announce your Quidditch captains."

All students except Hermione and a few Ravenclaws listened carefully.

"The Hufflepuff head Quidditch captain is…Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchey. The assistant is Ms. Susan Bones."

All the Hufflepuffs cheered for Justin and Susan as the duo waved at them.

"The Ravenclaw head Quidditch captain is Ms. Cho Chang. The assistant is Mr. Terry Boot."

There was a loud applause from Ravenclaw for Cho and Terry.

"The Slytherin head Quidditch captain is…Mr. Draco Malfoy. The assistant is Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Draco gave his trademark smirk while waving to all his house mates who cheered for him. Blaise grinned lazily at all.

"And last but not the least, the Gryffindor head Quidditch captain is Mr. Harry Potter. The assistant is Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Harry grinned at his best friend, Ron, who was totally shocked. Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and said, "Good for you, Ron. I hope you do your best." Hermione just smiled at him.

"Excuse me again, students. I've decided that you all should meet me after dinner as I've some urgent matters to attend at the ministry. So, see you in the evening," said Dumbledore and all students and teachers left to go to their classes.

"Yippee!" cried Hermione, "We're in the same class now. Let's hurry up."

"We get it, Hermione," said Ron.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went to the classroom. There Hermione joined Draco while Ginny went and sat next to Blaise and Harry sat with Luna while Ron, grumpily, went and sat with Pansy.

"Congrats on being made the Quidditch captain. I think that's what you wanted all these years," said Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione," said Draco.

Just then, all the students saw a familiar face entering the class.

"Professor Lupin!" shouted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny together.

Remus Lupin had returned as their DADA teacher. He smiled at everyone warmly.

"Good morning, class," he said in his kind voice, "I have been appointed as your defense against the dark arts teacher, again. I'm pleased to see all of you. Now let's begin the class."

Everyone sat straight and paid attention to him.

"Today, I shall be teaching you something very important. Something that I've taught Harry, here. But I presume most of you must know what I am talking about."

There was confusion on those who were not a part of Dumbledore's Army.

"I am of course talking about the Patronus Charm."

There was a cheer from the whole class.

"But first of all, can any of you tell me what the use of a Patronus Charm is?"

Hermione and Harry raised their hands.

"Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione said in her clear voice, "A patronus charm is a charm used as a shield against the dementors."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, the incantation of this charm is 'Expecto Patronum' .Please repeat after me."

The whole class chanted, "Expecto Patronum."

"Very good. But the incantation alone is not enough. What is the other necessity required to use the Patronus Charm?"

Harry and Hermione's hands were up and so were Ginny, Ron and Luna's.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You'll need to have a happy memory for using this charm. A real happy memory will be a strong shield towards the dementors," said Harry.

"Excellent, Harry. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I'd like all of you to take out your wands."

Everybody kept their wands ready.

"Now, I'd like you all to concentrate on a very happy memory. It can be anything but it should be strong that will create a strong shield between you and the dementor. Of course I didn't get a dementor here, but this is a very important and useful spell. Your true patronus will also reveal the form of it. It will be an animal of course."

"Now, please be very clear as you speak, '_Expecto Patronum'_."

One by one, everybody started saying, "_Expecto Patronum'._

Harry's patronus, the stag, erupted the earliest of all. Hermione's otter and Ginny's horse was next. After which Ron's terrier came in to view.

Surprisingly, the next person was Neville, whose Patronus took the form of a griffin.

Luna's hare was the next to come out.

Draco's patronus finally erupted. It was a silver dragon.

Blaise's was a panther and Pansy's was a unicorn.

"Thank you for co-operating this well everybody. Your class has just ended. But before you leave, I want all of you to write an essay on Patronus and what form did yours take. See you next week."

Everybody left the class happily.

"I really liked it. It was like D.A. again," said Luna, dreamily.

"Yeah, I know," said Ginny and Hermione together.

"Bye, Harry, Ron and Luna. See you at lunch," said Hermione.

"Bye," said the other three.

Hermione and Ginny were soon joined by Draco and Blaise.

"That sure was an interesting class," said Draco.

"Yeah," said Blaise, " I never really liked Lupin before."

"He's the nicest person in the world!" cried Hermione and Ginny together.

"I do agree that now," said Draco.

"C'mon let's go to Transfiguratiom before Mcgonagall gives us detention," said Hermione.

Saying they left for Transfiguration.

**A/N: that's where I end this chapter. It is the longest chapter I've ever typed so far. I hope you enjoyed it and send reviews as well. I'll introduce the second letter in the next chapter. And yes, I know that Cho Chang is a year senior to Harry, but in my story, she'll be the same year as him. **

**Till then, **

**Mischief Managed.**

**Athena Black Malfoy**


	6. The second letter

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: Hello guys,**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for your lovely words of appreciation. I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. Secondly, most of you wanted me to do masquerade ball, but I've decided other things. If you want to know more, please read this chapter. Here I'll be introducing the second letter as I've promised earlier. So enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter and co. were mine, Dramione would've taken place, so you know it belongs rightly to Rowling. **

**Chapter6. The second letter **

*FLASHBACK*

"C'mon let's go to Transfiguration before Mcgonagall gives us detention," said Hermione.

Saying they left for Transfiguration.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole day went smoothly for Hermione.

After having a quick dinner, she decided to plan the ball and went back to her room.

But she didn't expect something extraordinary to be there once she entered.

On her bed, was a pink envelope and surrounding it were roses and also another bouquet of roses.

She picked up the envelope, removed the letter from it and began to read it. It said…

_Dear Hermione, _

_The bright shining light of my day. _

_You clearly have no idea how much you affect me. I've been waiting to write but unfortunately I was very busy this week. But then again, how would my day go without letting you know how I feel? _

_Congrats on being made Head Girl. There was no better person. I know how you feel at the present. But remember that I'm whatever happens; I'll always be there with you, behind you, forever. _

_I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart._

_With all my love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

After reading the letter, Hermione was curious. Of course this person goes to Hogwarts. But not all people are intelligent enough to write poetries. So her _admirer_ has to be an intelligent person. Not bad, she thought, at least he's smart. I can't imagine going out someone with Crabbe or Goyle.

She cleared the bed and kept the letter in her trunk along with the other letter.

Just then the door opened, revealing Draco, who seemed as if he had just run a marathon.

"Good evening, Draco," said Hermione, cheerfully, "what made you come here so early?"

"Oh it was just that Mcgonagall told me that we've got to start planning the ball now," panted Draco.

He went to their desks and sat on one of the chairs and motioned Hermione to sit next to him on the other. Hermione took a quill and a parchment and did so.

"Now, let's see," said Hermione, "I think we should select the theme first. How about masquerades?"

"Nah…it's a bit too common. We've already done traditional in fourth year. So I think we should have a costume party," suggested Draco.

"Great idea," said Hermione, smiling, "Next, let's plan the music. I think we should ask Professor Flitwick to be in charge of the slow songs for starting the ball. And after that, we should hire the Weird Sisters as the band."

"Yeah," agreed Draco, "And also about the food. I think we should keep the food according to the theme. So I think we'll ask Dumbledore to see to that."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Then Ronald won't bug me about what's there to eat," said Hermione.

Draco sniggered. "Does he always think of only eating?"

"Yeah, and when he isn't he's talking about Quidditch. So most of the time, I'm never included in his conversations," said Hermione, "But Harry understands. He changes the topic immediately. I'm so glad to be his friend."

"Yeah, you'll say that," said Draco, "So…anything new?"

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Er…anything," said Draco.

"Nothing really, just got a let…oops…I mean late when I went to Hagrid's place today," said Hermione, quickly covering up her mistake.

Draco gave her a look which said _I know you are hiding something from me_. But Hermione chose to ignore that.

"Well, I believe I should get this down on the parchment. And the decorations?" said Hermione.

"I think we'll get the whole Great Hall in Christmas shades. We'll give green, scarlet and gold colored theme. And we should announce the whole thing tomorrow," said Draco.

"Yeah, fine. I think I'll sleep now, I'm really tired," said Hermione, yawning.

"Me too, goodnight," said Draco and slept on the couch.

"Sweet dreams," said Hermione and fell asleep on the bed at once.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Hermione raced to her friends at the great hall.

"You're late again, Hermione," said Harry, "but today we made Ron wait for you. He did it so that you don't get pissed off with him again."

"Thanks, you three. We have an announcement to make today," said Hermione, cheerfully.

"And…? What's that?" asked Ginny, at once.

"Just wait, and watch," said Hermione, smirking.

After protests of five minutes, Ginny gave up and continued her breakfast. Hermione saw Draco entering the hall and going straight to the headmaster with the parchment they wrote on last night and gave it to him. He then nodded at Hermione and went and sat with his friends at his table. Hermione saw Dumbledore quickly reading everything and smiling at her, his eyes twinkling. With mischief possible, thought Hermione.

"Earth to Hermione," said Ginny, snapping her fingers at her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," said Hermione.

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, that's what you do all the time," said Ron.

"Your attention please," said Professor Mcgonagall from the staff table.

The hall went silent and Dumbledore began,

"As you know, dear students, this year before your Christmas vacations, we will be having a ball. And only students of year four and above will be permitted to come."

At this there were protests from the first three years.

"Silence, please. As for the years three and below, you will be permitted to leave for your vacation, two days in advance. "

The groans turned to cheers.

"Silence, please. Now, as our head boy and girl have planned, we will be having a costume ball. You are allowed to wear costumes of different fictional characters and so on. But I have added a rule to the seventh years. And the rule is that you will have to attend the ball with your current partners."

There were moans from all the seventh year especially from Ron who muttered, "Great, now I've got Parkinson behind by blood even on a day which I had thought would be a Parkinson-free day."

"Can't you listen for a minute?" barked Professor Mcgonagall.

The entire seventh year students became quiet.

"Thank you, Minerva," said Dumbledore, "Now as I said, you will have to attend the ball with your partners but you are allowed to dance with everyone. I give you full permission to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to get your dress robes. Till then, tut tut."

The students started leaving for their classes. They had Potions now so they could go together.

"Really great day," grumbled Ron, "First I come to know that I'll have to go to that bloody ball with bloody Parkinson. And now, we've got bloody Potions with that bloody bat."

"Language, Ronald," muttered Hermione, pointing at the first years passing, "these first years should not learn them so soon."

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron.

Harry and Ginny grinned. They had the same thought in mind that no matter what their age is, Ron and Hermione will never stop arguing with each other.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: And, that's where I end today's chapter, friends. I hope you liked my story and send reviews as well. If you have any queries regarding the story, you can contact me personally. I'll clear it as soon as possible. **

**Loads of Laugh,**

**A.B. Malfoy......**


	7. Diagon Alley

**The Secret Admirer of Hermione Jean Granger**

**A/N: Hello there,**

**I know that it's been really long since I've updated this story, and you must be really wild about that, but I've decided to update today.**

**Thanks a lot for all your lovely reviews. I'll be glad if you send more. **

**Chapter7. Diagon Alley **

*FLASHBACK*

Harry and Ginny grinned. They had the same thought in mind that no matter what their age is Ron and Hermione will never stop arguing with each other.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Days passed very quickly. It was November already. It was getting colder. Hermione and Draco became closer but Ron still hated Pansy with pure venom. Pansy hated him too so it was not much of a problem.

It was dinner and Ginny was pestering Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh c'mon, it's isn't that bad. I mean, we have to get our dress robes some day or the other. So why not tomorrow? It's a Saturday too," simpered Ginny.

"I've told you Ginny, it's not as important as Quidditch. Why don't you take Hermione and Luna along with you?" asked Harry, who was fed up.

"Excuse me! I'm not a free person! I've got loads to study. It's our N.E. year if you don't remember. And, why would I waste my precious time to buy dress robes instead of doing my homework?" snapped Hermione, in a know-it-all voice.

"Please Hermione, that's what you do throughout the year. It's already the 500th time you've been to the library till now," said Ginny, pouting, "Let's go tomorrow. It'll be fine. I'm telling you. You won't get bored with me."

Hermione remained quiet for some time. Then suddenly from behind her a voice said,

"Of course she will come, Weasley, I mean Ginevra. I will see to that."

Hermione and Ginny turned behind and saw Draco standing with Blaise and Pansy. Draco smirked at them while Pansy and Blaise just grinned.

"And what do you think are you doing here?" growled Ron, "Especially you, Parkinson. As if I didn't have enough of you for two months."

"I came here with Draco, Weasley. I'm as interested to see you as you are to see me," crooned Pansy.

"Well," said Ginny, "Now you have to come anyway, Hermione. Malfoy will help me with that."

Hermione huffed, "As if I'll listen to him. Keep dreaming, Ginny."

"Oh I will, Hermione," said Ginny in a sing-song voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll come," she said, finally, "But not for long though."

"Yippee…! I knew you would, Hermione. Thanks a lot, Malfoy," said Ginny.

"That wasn't a problem," said Draco.

Harry said, "Ok, I guess we better go back to our dorms now. It's already late."

"Yeah, we should. Then we can play Quidditch the whole day," agreed Ron.

Hermione yawned and said, "You are the most boring person in the world, Ronald Weasley."

"I definitely agree with you here, Granger," said Pansy, nodding.

"So do I, 'mione," said Ginny, smirking.

Draco said, "Tough luck, Weasley. You're not so lucky with girls, after all."

And he dodged the punch he was about to receive from Ron.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Ginny got ready quickly and proceeded to bang the door of Hermione and Draco's room, very loudly.

"Hey Weasley," came the sleepy voice of Draco, "I told you could take Granger and go, I didn't ask you to become my personal alarm clock too."

"Shut up, Draco," came Hermione's voice, "I'm coming Ginny, hang on."

The door opened and revealed Hermione, who was also ready. It also revealed Draco, who was sleeping on the couch, wearing only silk pyjamas

Ginny smirked mischievously. "So," she said, "Did you two have fun last night?"

Hermione turned the color of Ginny's hair and Draco fell out of the couch on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Weasley!" yelled Draco, "What made you day that?"

"Ginevra Weasley," growled Hermione, "You-are-so-dead."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh c'mon, your expressions were definitely priceless. I can't believe that you actually fell for that! You guys took it so seriously. I was just pulling your legs, unless…you are really going out."

"Another word, Ginny and I promise that I won't be coming with you and that's final," said Hermione.

"Okay, fine. I'll be quiet," said Ginny, grinning.

"Now that you will, will you two lovely ladies finally leave me alone to get my beauty sleep?" whined Draco, impatiently.

"Sleep on, sloth," muttered Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"What was that?" said Draco, sharply.

"Oh nothing, your highness," said Hermione, sweetly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They left the common room and went straight to Hogsmeade in the short cut Harry used to take in his third year. From Hogsmeade there was a short cut to go to Diagon Alley. Then, they reached the familiar Alley, where they always went to purchase their school requirements.

"Are you sure that the shop for the costumes are here?" asked Ginny, nervously, as they passed many shops.

"Positive," replied Hermione, "I've checked some of those Witch Weekly magazines that I've borrowed from Lavender."

"Good," said Ginny.

"So Ginny," said Hermione suddenly remembering, "Why did you look flushed on the first day after they sorted us with our 'partners' after Potions?"

Ginny turned slightly pink again but said, "Well, you know, Zabini knew that that there would be a ball this year for Christmas and Graduation, since his mother confirmed it with Dumbledore. So he cornered me…" she stopped when Hermione gave a triumphant 'ha!'

"Do you want me to continue?" asked Ginny, testily.

"Oh yes, Gin," crooned Hermione, "I wanted to know what happened with you and Zabini."

"Oh c'mon, Herms," said Ginny, "Okay, now as I said, he cornered me after Potions and told me that this was private and it should not be told to everyone. Then we went to near Hagrid's hut and there he told me that his mother had told him to buy his, partner whoever it may be, a graduation ball gown from his behalf. So he told me that whenever I'm going to buy it, he'll be coming with me, whether I'm already taken or no."

"Whoa," said Hermione, dreamily, "That's so cute."

"Excuse me, Hermione, I hope you remember that I am already taken. Harry Potter, remember?" said Ginny, imitating Hermione's know-it-all voice.

"Yeah, I do," said Hermione, "Okay, look, here's the shop I was looking for. It's the same that was printed in the magazine."

They stopped at a big shop that was called _'Madame Adora: Makers of Finest Dress Robes and Costumes since 78 A.D.'_

"Wow…" gasped Ginny, "It's so big."

"Sure it is," said Hermione in the same tone.

"C'mon, let's go inside," said Ginny, pulling Hermione with her inside the shop.

Inside a middle aged lady greeted them warmly. She said, "Welcome to _Madame Adora_, my name is Elizabeth. Do you need any help?"

"That would be of great help. We're from Hogwarts and we're looking for some costumes to wear at the Christmas ball," said Hermione, politely.

"Oh yes, Hogwarts students. I'll be glad to help you. Come with me," said Elizabeth.

And she took them to a section full of costumes. There were many of them.

"Here they are," said Elizabeth, "Now, take your pick."

"Sure, thanks a lot," said Hermione.

The two of them turned to look at the variety of costumes behind them. It was difficult to choose from so many of them.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. What about you?" said Hermione.

"I was just wondering about that. Maybe I'll go as Juliette from that Romeo and Juliette book I read," said Ginny, "Dad had borrowed that book once and I read it because I felt bored."

"Good idea," said Hermione, "Then I think that I've found you the perfect costume."

She pulled out a violet gown that had silver frills on the sleeves and the bottom. It also had gold ribbons in the waist. It was full sleeved and the sleeves resembled that of the old fashioned gown. It looked classy.

"Wow, Hermione. That's the perfect one," whispered Ginny, eyes shining with joy, "That's really beautiful. And it goes well with my hair too. I'll buy this one."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Sure, and I hope you remember your promise that I'll be buying your gown."

"Oh no, Hermione. Let me buy it, it's not a problem," said Ginny, at once.

"Shut up, Ginny, you listen as I say. Now, let's give it to Elizabeth," said Hermione.

They went to the cashier and gave the gown to Elizabeth who looked at it and said, "Ah, a good choice I must say. It is one of the best gowns here. I'll keep this aside. Now, the other young lady can have her choice."

Hermione smiled and they went back to the same place.

"I really don't know what I should become," said Hermione.

"Well," said Ginny, who always had good ideas, "I was wondering, if you wanted to become, Cinderella or maybe Belle or Aurora?"

"Hmmn… that's quite an idea. I think I'll go as Cinderella at the ball," said Hermione, with a wide smile on her face.

Ginny grinned and said, "Now I'll select the gown for you."

And after two minutes of gown hunting, Ginny pulled out a pale blue gown which resembled the same one that was worn by Cinderella. It looked so similar that Hermione actually gasped and said, "Oh my gosh, it looks the same as the one worn by the Cinderella in that movie."

"Movie?" said Ginny, "Oh do you mean by those moving things in that box those muggles have?"

"Yes, the very same," said Hermione, "I'm buying this one."

She and Ginny went back to the cashier where Elizabeth was waiting for them.

"Ah, another fine choice of dress robes. I'm glad that finally someone's got a good choice of dress selection. Do you want the matching shoes and necklace?" she asked.

"That would be great," said Hermione, "Thanks a lot."

Elizabeth flicked her wand at the gowns and the accessories and they all got packed in two different boxes.

"And your total comes to two thousand five hundred galleons, and fifty sickles. Your dresses will be sent to your respective common rooms after a day."

Ginny gasped at that and she said, "Hermione, look you don't have to buy me…"

She was cut off by Elizabeth who said, "But I was told that your dress robes will be paid for by Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth dropped low and Ginny suddenly grinned.

"But how does he know? He was sleeping today morning when we left," said Hermione, confused.

"Or pretending to, Granger," came the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy from behind them.

Hermione and Ginny quickly turned behind and saw Draco with Blaise grinning at them.

"Thanks for adding it to the Malfoy account, Madame Elizabeth," said Draco and Elizabeth smiled at him.

Hermione said, "Hey! You don't have to do that. I can afford all this."

"It doesn't matter if you can afford it or no," said Draco, "You are my 'date' for the ball, and all Malfoys always buy the dress robes for their escorts."

Hermione huffed and Ginny grinned and said, "Being a gentleman, are you, Malfoy?"

"All Malfoys ARE gentlemen, Weasley," said Draco, "Don't you think that I can act pretty well, Hermione?"

"Of course, I forgot," said Hermione, sarcastically, "All Malfoys are good actors AND boasters too."

Ginny giggled while Blaise smirked.

"Come, let's go straight to Hogsmeade to Madame Rosmerta's shop. Your lovely friends are waiting for you," said Draco.

And they left Diagon Alley to join their friends in Hogsmeade.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please send all your blessings, love and affection and also curses in the form of reviews. Thanks a lot, if you do, and thanks for reading the story till now. **

**I will be publishing the names of all of you who have been with me from the beginning in the next chapter. **

**Till next time,**

**Athena Black Malfoy **


End file.
